


The Diary Of An Undercover Agent

by RAVENCLAWandproudofit



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENCLAWandproudofit/pseuds/RAVENCLAWandproudofit
Summary: Detective Lucy Chen goes undercover with the Titans, the biggest drug cartel in LA. Tim Bradford, their leader, is a formidable foe. Will Lucy succeed? Or will she fall?Also, being undercover while quarantining is so, so difficult.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Diary Of An Undercover Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's a new Chenford fanfiction for you all.  
> It's based on a very different premise from the show and while I'll try to keep the characters as close to the show as possible, I might just have to make a few tweaks here and there.
> 
> Hope you all like it. Please read and review to let me know if I should continue.
> 
> Happy Reading!

_13/04/20, 1 am_

  
Hola people,  
I am Lucy Chen, an undercover agent for the LAPD, responsible for catching some very dangerous people (who I won't mention for life safety purposes)  
Today is day 25 of my life as an undercover agent. I've made some friends(if you can call them that) but I'm not liking it as much as I thought I would. Not really my vibe, you know. The TV shows totally lied about how fast paced it would be.

Honestly though, you can't earn someone's trust in 25 days!

  
I really miss eating Pizza. These people I'm supposed to be spying on are not into Pizza all that much. They say it's too much work.   
Are you fucking kidding me? I mean, seriously?  
Pizza is literally the fastest fast food ever! ( Did you catch that Alliteration, peeps?)

Anywho, this whole quarantine business has made my job so much more difficult. Everyone is home all the time. How the hell am I supposed to have the time or the space to look for "incriminating evidence"? 

  
Okay, I gotta now, I'm being summoned for "dinner"(pukes). I'll see you all soon. Bye!  
Don't forget to come back for more updates from my undercover life!  
Peace out from your favourite agent.


End file.
